1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reconditioning and restoration of posts and piling, and more particularly relates to a method in apparatus for the reconditioning of marine piling, especially at the water level.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the marine environment, posts, piling, and like structural members frequently become eroded or corroded especially at the water line area. The area far beneath the water line is usually protected by cathodic protection, while that portion of the pile well above the water line is easily painted for protection and seldom comes in contact with water which can cause corrosion or erosion.
At the water line however, the piling can be attacked by wave action, tidal fluctuations, marine growth, oxidation, and the like. Steel pipes which are used as piling, as well as wooden posts such as creosote posts all suffer extensively from corrosion and/or mechanical erosion in this area adjacent the water surface. Wooden piling and creosote piling can become rotten as they are attacked by worms.
Concrete piling also suffer at the water line, as the water can seep into the pores of the concrete. Air and water in the pores of a concrete piling can cause it to expand and produce cracks due to stress. Once cracks have allowed water to seep into the inner portion of a concrete pile member, the steel or metal reinforcement is exposed and can quickly corrode with the reinforcing steel of the concrete piling loosing much if not all of its tensile strength.
From the above, it can be seen that when corrosion or erosion of such piling becomes severe, the piling itself must be demolished or replaced, or at least structurally reinforced. The repairing and reinforcing of such piling has usually involved the construction of a wall, cofferdam, or like around the piling with the subsequent removal of water to give workmen a dry space in which to work.
The necessity of creating a dry environment around a marine piling is quite costly and can often be impossible in for example severe marine environment such as the North Sea.
Even if some type of protective coating were to be added to a piling member, it must be a coating which is substantially water resistent so that subsequent attack will not rekindle an old problem.